Time Twister: Order vs Voldy
by The Author of DOOM
Summary: Lyra Lyn can go both ways she could be apart of the order and be dubbed a death eater just as easily.Eventualy she choses and Hermione Grangers perfect Life will be completley messed up. DH spoilers. Dramione


Knokturn Alley is dark, grimy, packed with death eaters, has a shop called Borgin and Burkes, and is full of people who would love to sell your finger nails but this is of course all you know (no offence to the potter fans out there). My name is Lyra Lyn, and according to everyone else I don't exist. Yes, I am the sister of Harry Potter but don't even think about star wars! I am not a Jedi Knight though I really wouldn't mind being on the Starship Enterprise. Think Star Trek! But I'm getting off course here, I happen to live in the Dark streets of Knockturn Alley in the only decent place here: The Dark Ridge Inn. I was raised by Aberforth Dumbledore in the Hogs Head but then, as you very well know, his brother died and I couldn't be hidden safely anymore. So I was sent here to Aberforth's good friend Thomas Lauren, who happens to run the Inn. Knockturn alley would be the least suspected place to hide me.

I happen to have a sister and a brother. Their names are Katherine (Kat) Lily Potter and Kyle Sirius Potter. Kats my age, 16, and Kyle's 19. They of course are right here with me.

I really don't have a side in this war, Aberforth taught me to remain neutral in all affairs not concerning my own, then again I really am involved but I can't really do anything, considering I'm not supposed to exist, so I go my own way now. 'Why don't exist' you must be wondering. 'Your Harry sister after all!' The half sister term is what you're looking for. That's the reason I don't belong to any specific side. I could easily get accepted into the order and be dubbed a death eater just as easily. Thus I remain neutral, Kat and Kyle could do the same.

"Hello Lyra, staring out the window again?" a girl with brown hair and black eyes said cheerfully.

The old bar was dark and musty and I was sitting at a wooden table, indeed staring out the window. No one was here but two shadowy death eaters and Thomas Lauren.

"You can hardly call it staring out the window, I can't see anything on the other side." I muttered.

"Like to clean it." Thomas said smiling.

"Course. Can I go outside? To clean the window." I said hopefully. 'please let me out! I'm dying of boredom!'

"Ah, you're a tricky one Lyra. You know how dangerous it is after dark, unless you want your finger nails on a tray tomorrow." Thomas laughed.

"I'll pass then." Lyra said.

Thomas went behind the counter; as soon as he was gone one of the death eaters came over.

"Hey you two." He said in a raspy voice.

Most people would be in this situation mortified that one of the Dark Lords Servants had called them over but I was quite used it by now.

"Yes, sir" I said rather broadly. I knew what was coming.

"What's your blood status?" He demanded

"Pureblood." I said

'Surprise, Surprise' I thought to myself

"Same here" Kat said looking at a chocolate frog card she had pulled out of her pocket.

"Good, we need good girls like you. Now continue on." He said

'Death Eaters as I have observed are the some of the most unintelligent people in the entire world at this point. I think gnomes have a higher I.Q then they do. I am of course not a pureblood but a half-blood, but in the presence of these miserable beings it is the best thing to say.

**Bang!!!!**

"Yaxley, that could be the order! The death eater said.

" Quite right, Maxwell, we should go take a look." Yaxley said.

They ran out the door.

Kat sat down looked at the door, "Do you think it really is the order?"

"No," I said darkly "Its probably the muggles being bombed into extinction."

Kat sighed.

**Bang!!!!**

Yaxley ran through open the door. "The Dark Lord is coming." He yelled.

Kat and I looked up at him. "Are you sure?" I asked. "An Executive told us that the other day and well, he never showed up."

'It was true, Thomas nearly had a heart attack.'

"Quite sure, and what Executive told you this?'

"Some guy named Bracken." Kat said.

"Ah, he was killed by the Dark Lord two days ago for disloyalty." Please good girls, will you help us prepare for the dark lord." He asked politely.

Kat and I knew, no matter how sweetly it was said that that was an order. So we obeyed the Death Eater slug and arrange the tables and chairs.

"What's going on?" Thomas asked as he came back to the counter.

"The Dark Lord is coming and we are helping Mr. Yaxley prepare for his coming." I said politely.

'What kind of name is Yaxley?'

"Oh my lord! Good sir could I get anything from the kitchens for the Dark Lord."

Thomas offered.

'Oh sure that's what he said but I can he needs a tranquilizer.'

"Yes, of course Mr. Lauren the Dark Lord would greatly appreciate that."

Then the door opened and a dark figure with a snake like faced entered.

Lord Voldemort was in the building.

Authors Note: hello! I'm FelizNavidad! Should I continue this story? Plz review

FelizNavidad


End file.
